Reflecting the trend in the field of textile goods in recent years, growing attention has been paid to the raising finish of textile goods, especially a raising machine with wire clothing suitable for the cut-raising finish of short pile and dense nap or a so-called suede tone finish.
In the conventional raising machine shown in FIG. 1, a wire clothing 3 such as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 is used and is wound around counter pile rollers 1 and pile rollers 2.
The conventional raising machine wire clothing is made by setting wires, which have an apex pointing in the working direction and which are substantially triangular, circular or elliptical in cross section, on a foundation cloth 5 with a rubber sheet at the surface thereof and their points are ground into needle-point shape. Since such wires have a large circular arc r.sub.1 or r.sub.2 in the cross section of the point directed in the working direction, they have disadvantages in that it is difficult to cut and raise drawn out loop piles, and also their useful life is short.